


Surviving the Cycle

by maxncheese



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Other, but not blatantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxncheese/pseuds/maxncheese
Summary: Just something personal I wrote about me and my home life, this is mainly just a place to store it.I don't expect anyone to read, but go right ahead if you'd like to, my friend said it was relatable and easy to interpret in your own ways, so maybe you'll be interested.Feedback and comments are always welcome.Have a rad day :)
Kudos: 2





	Surviving the Cycle

Eyes burning.   
Sleep pulled at your limbs. 

You longed to return to the warmth and safety of your bed, and shut the world away.  
But you knew it wouldn't protect you,  
It’d be more dangerous to stay. 

Peering around the corner.   
You listen for the beast’s footsteps.   
Deciding it’s safe, you put on your mask and ready yourself to work.   
Put up your shield, gather what materials you can.

Getting work done before it was asked of you was the easiest route.  
Still, you weren’t protected, but it lessened the blow.

You hoped that, if you were perfect, you could maybe earn some approval.   
Some respect.   
Some trophy for your scars.

You didn’t worry much about the attacks anymore, you knew how to handle it.  
When it was the right time to put up your shields.   
It was your younger troops you worried for.

They deserved far better, no matter how much they misbehaved, or attacked you on their own.   
They deserved a chance at normal, a chance to learn and be young.  
A chance at an experience you fell short of having.

You hoped that when you could leave, they would be strong enough to survive the beast.   
To make it out alive.  
Even you had become close to succumbing to the darkness and losing your battle, so of course you’d worried about their ability to withstand the war.

But that day was not here.  
And it wouldn’t be for a little while longer.  
So for now, you spent your days in a cycle.

Wake, fear. Work, fear. Relax, fear.

Night fall arrives.   
Rest,   
peace.


End file.
